


Chub Luv

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: AmeRus NSFW Drabbles [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Body Image, Chubby Russia, Comfort Sex, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, VK Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #25: Pairing Order: AmeRus / Prompt: Ivan has body issues but Alfred loves him anyway. / Rating: M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chub Luv

"Fredka," Ivan breathed into his lover's mouth, worrying at the hem of his sweater as Alfred guided him into the bedroom, their lips working in tandem as they stumbled blindly through the darkness. Alfred managed to hit the lightswitch as they nearly trampled over each other. Ivan could still taste the burgers and fries salty deliciousness on Alfred's lips as his boyfriend pressed himself closer, seeming intent on eating his lover up as dessert.

"Vanya, bed," Alfred murmured, before giving Ivan a little shove, the mattress dipping under Ivan's weight as he floundered. Ivan sputtered weakly and tried to sit up, embarrassed at how easily Alfred had toppled him over and how difficult his bulging tummy made the movement. Alfred smiled down at him, clutching the bottom of his tight fitting shirt before slowly lifting it over his head, his lithe body so beautiful and muscled…

Ivan cut that thought short, ducking his gaze away as he tried to ignore the obese curves that bulged on his hips and stomach and everywhere he never wanted them to be. "Lie back," Alfred cooed over him, a hand pressing down on his chest until Ivn sprawled limply on the covers, refusing to share eye contact as Alfred got to undressing him.

Naturally the attentive lover, Alfred hesitated. "What's wrong?" he pestered, ducking his head underneath Ivan's sweatshirt and suckling on his tummy. Biting on his lip, Ivan did everything he could to hold back his laughter until it was too much, giggles spilling from his lips when Alfred blew a childish raspberry into his belly.

"Nooo, stoppit, Fredka-!" he laughed and wriggled, flailing in the sheets as Alfred teased and tickled him, subtly riding Ivan's sweater up until the woolen material bunched up by his armpits. Sweet, soft, beautifully pale flesh seemed almost illuminated in the dimmed bedroom lights, Alfred having forgotten to turn the switch brighter when they came in. The prodding fingers soothed into gentle caresses as Ivan's protests died off into meek little grunts. "No, stop…-"

"Tell me what's wrong," Alfred murmured, pressing his muscular body between Ivan's plump thighs as the Russian flushed with shame. Trailing kisses up Ivan's belly along the thin trail of pubic hair, Alfred eventually settled around Ivan's navel, dipping his tongue into the puckered flesh. Ivan bit his lip, clenching his fists into the sheets around his hands.

"Stop, I am…" Ivan hesitated, hating himself all over again. He didn't deserve Alfred in the least. Scowling sourly, he shoved against Alfred, furiously tugging his shirt and sweater down to cover his stomach. "Ugly."

Taking not even half a second to recover, Alfred was all over him again, pressed up close and kissing and grabbing at their clothes almost desperately. "No, no, Ivan! Ivan, babe, don't say that! You're beautiful," he insisted, chasing Ivan's lips with his own but having a difficult time planting a solid kiss as Ivan shook his head fiercely.

"No! Stop it, Fredka! I know I disgust you, just stop playing these games with me!" he spat hatefully, tugging himself free from Alfred's arms as he stormed away. He heard Alfred yelp and scramble after him, jerking slightly when Alfred grabbed him from behind and pressed himself close.

"Vanya, wait, please," Alfred's soft voice begged desperately, Ivan only struggling more when Alfred tried grinding up against his fat ass. The thinner man squeezed Ivan's crotch, snapping the last straw for Ivan.

"Stop! I said stop! Let go of me!" he shouted, grabbing Alfred's arms and ripping them off from around his body, reaching out towards the door. "I know you can't stand being around a fatty like me, just save us both the trouble, Fredka!"

"Vanya, no, don't be like that," Alfred pleaded, but didn't have the heart in him to continue grabbing his lover. Ivan huffed and tightened his scarf around his neck, moving closer to the door. He had to stop this! He couldn't let Ivan just walk out like this…!

"It excites me!" he blurted out, filter abandoned in favor of saving his relationship.

Jerking to a halt, Ivan's petrified body froze in front of the door, curiosity peaked and waiting for an explanation. Alfred hesitated and swallowed nervously, trying to compose one for him. "When you eat… the way you lick and chew your food, the way you hum when you get a good bite, oh god, don't even get me started on when you swallow, oh, Vanya…"

Head turning slowly, Ivan chanced a small look in Alfred's direction, shifting uncomfortably when he saw his scared look. He heard Alfred swallow, could see the words trying to tumble out of his mouth in an incoherent babble.

"The way you fret over what you want to eat, that genuine smile you wear when you've been satisfied with a good meal, Vanya, you really don't know what you do to me, do you?" Alfred's tone was nearly pleading, his voice so soft and lulling that Ivan hardly remembered the slow walk back over to the bed.

"Do you… truly mean that?" he whispered quietly, as if making a sound too loud would shatter the precious moment between them as Alfred smiled oh so kindly at him. The thin man reached out and stroked Ivan's arm, eventually pulling him into a hug that had them both sprawling and nearly rolling on the mattress.

"Of course I do!" Alfred chuckled at the silly notion. Ivan eventually managed a weak little smile in response, ducking his chin and pushing his head into Alfred's strong chest, finding comfort in his fluttering heartbeat. "I love you, Vanya."

The other man looked up slowly, not reaching Alfred's eyes but instead starting to suckle on his neck, Alfred gasping and shivering deliciously with pleasure. Ivan hummed in acknowledgement as Alfred ran his fingers through his long platinum hair.

"F-fuck, keep doing that and I won't be able to hold back…"

"Then don't," Ivan crooned, Alfred perking before sitting up in a violent rush, pushing Ivan down as they giggled and caressed each other. Clothes flew through the air as their two bodies melded into one, their voices singing each other's praises in the way only two lovers could.


End file.
